March 4, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The March 4, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 4, 2013 at First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. This was a special "old school" show. Episode summary The Undertaker returned; Vickie Guerrero declared a Fatal 4-Way to determine his opponent at WrestleMania The WWE Universe was promised an “Old School” Raw, and few things fit that bill more than the toll of The Undertaker’s gong. Raw had barely begun in Buffalo when The Deadman rose again, stalking through fire and flames and summoning a WrestleMania insignia on the TitanTron, apparently signaling his preparation to face an opponent on The Grandest Stage of Them All. The Phenom’s apparent challenge brought out four potential foes: Randy Orton, Big Show, Sheamus and CM Punk, who deemed it destiny that he end The Deadman’s WrestleMania streak; a renewed “purpose” given him following the loss of his precious WWE Championship and the opportunity to main-event WrestleMania. With tensions mounting between the fearsome foursome, Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero restored order with an executive decision: Orton, Sheamus, Show and Punk would do battle in a Fatal 4-Way to determine who among them would tempt fate and tangle with The Undertaker at WrestleMania. The Miz vs Dolph Ziggler It just goes to show, things tend to go better with the limousine-ridin’, jet-flyin’, kiss-stealin’, wheelin’, dealin’, son of a gun Ric Flair in your corner. It’s a lesson Dolph Ziggler learned to his detriment when he squared off against The Miz, who summoned “The Nature Boy” to his corner before their contest could begin and fed off the 16-time World Champion’s positive mojo. Although Ziggler briefly appeared to turn the tide with the help of AJ Lee and Big E Langston, The Awesome One channeled his mentor in the match’s deciding moments, twisting Ziggler into the Figure-Four Leglock and forcing him to tap. WOO!!!! Brodus Clay & Tensai vs 3MB Give 3MB some props for attracting a big fourth name for their band: Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre rolled into Buffalo with The Honky Tonk Man himself in their corner for their tag-team bout against Brodus Clay & Tensai. The collaboration seemed like a match made in heaven, but even the longest-reigning Intercontinental Champion of all time didn’t strike the rakish rockers as appropriate backup. They could have used him, all things considered, as Tensai put the bout to a quick end with a rollup of Drew McIntyre. And when Slater had the temerity to throw shade at Honky Tonk, the Legend played a tune of his own on Slater by bashing him over the head with his six-string (#ElKabong) and joining in on the post-bout boogie with Brodus and Tensai to boot. The New Age Outlaws vs Primo & Epico Oh, you didn’t know? Can’t have an “Old School” Raw without the punkish personification of The Attitude Era, and The New Age Outlaws’ impromptu reunion provided the WWE Universe with a thrilling blast from the past when they notched a win over Primo & Epico. Both “Road Dogg” Jesse James and “Badd Ass” Billy Gunn looked like they hadn’t lost a step since they last teamed up on Raw 13 years ago. The iconic duo brought the Universe to its feet as they shook, rattled and rolled their way to victory over the former WWE Tag Team Champions, with Gunn executing the Famouser on Primo to seal the deal. Some things never get old, WWE Universe. This is one of those things. Results * Singles Match: The Miz (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) * Tag Team Match: Brodus Clay & Tensai (w/ Cameron, Naomi & The Honky Tonk Man) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (w/ Jinder Mahal * Tag Team Match: The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & Road Dogg) defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes